Futility to Mortal Wants
by Alba Aulbath
Summary: Would you turn your back to Fate to save what you hold so dear? If you could, would you take it all back?


**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know:**   
Don't own Chrono Trigger. Never will. Wish I did. Written when I was in a glum and depressive-ish mood. For purposes my muse refuses to tell me, Magus is dead in this timeline. *gets pelted with random objects/people by angry Magus fans* 

-=-=-   
**Futility of Mortal Wants**

by the confusing mind of Alba Aulbath [_berry@adelphia.net_]   
-=-=-   
  
  


_I am one of two people. I am a cowardly boy, a valiant knight. A pacifist, a warrior._

_And so forth. And so forth..._

_Who is right? And who is wrong? Should I have done this? And that? Do I regret?_

_Yes, I regret. I regret what I have and have not done. I swore I would defeat Magus, and I have. I am not happy. Didn't I do the right thing in killing a murderer?_

_Still... weren't we the same, in wanting to achieve our revenge? To have lost close loved ones, dwelling on it for every moment of our lives, becoming two different people in one body..._

_If I continue that very obsession, would I become just... like... him...?_

_I suppose these thoughts cannot be helped..._

_But there is nothing that can be done. What has happened has happened... Regret as I may, I must simply continue on..._

_And yet..._   


Glenn had paused briefly in the dining area, looking around as the chef and his assistants fussed over cooking the food--as per usual. He smiled slightly at the sight. He needed something to cheer him up a bit. 

One of the assistants noticed him, immediately coming over and pulling him to a table. "Come in, Sir Glenn! Come in, come in. Would you like anything?" 

"N-nay," Glenn stammered out, surprised a little. His dialect, although having mostly dissipated, still came in every now and again. No matter; he still sounded very polite and noble, adding onto his image as a knight. "A glass of water will do, thank you." 

The assistant smiled and nodded, running back to the kitchen to fetch him what was requested. 

Glenn shook his head slightly with a sigh. He would rather not be treated so highly by the others, but despite his asking they continued to treat him too well. But what could be done about it? Although he felt that he was no better than anyone else, especially lately, they wouldn't do that one request. 

He placed his chin into his hand, looking down at the table. The glass of water was placed before him, letting him look briefly into his reflection. 

He barely recognized himself. After spending ten years in a body of a frog, he grew attached to it and used to being one, having completely forgotten what being a human was like. Now he was getting used to being a man again. Not that being human was necessarily bad, but... he missed his old self, it seemed. Probably because being human reminded him so much of what he had done. Namely, Magus and Cyrus. 

"If you could, would you take it all back?" 

Glenn turned his head, noticing for the first time of a young woman sitting beside him. She wore an elegant red dress that reached the very floor, covering her feet. In the back of the dress was a large bow, a deep blood red in color. She had shoulder-lengthed hair, split in the middle so that both sides were equal to each other. The hair was colored in sort of a deep magenta or crimson color. Poking out of the hair were a pair of pointed ears. 

The woman appeared to be quietly eating a piece of strawberry pie. After she swallowed, Glenn asked, "Pardon me... but what do you mean?" 

She turned to face him, showing pupiless red eyes staring into his eyes, almost as if piercing his soul. "If you could, would you take it all back? If you had your chance, would you let Fate play out, or would you go against it? To take back what you hold so dear... or what you regret most." 

"That would be impossible," Glenn spoke with a sigh, lowering his eyes. "What has happened has happened; not a thing I can do." He then looked up again, staring at her. "...Who are you? How do you know...?" 

"Belittle the details, _Sir Glenn_," she smirked somewhat. "I am here to see if you would let yourself take that chance. If you could, would you take it all back? Would you turn your back against Time, Destiny, Paradox, and very Fate itself? Would you want... to be Frog again? For you admire the being you once were, a being of courage and full of good virtues... right? What would you do when I give you that chance?" 

"I..." Glenn was at a loss of words. Despite wondering what she meant by all this and how she knew of such things, he didn't quite trust her. Yet, he knew she was speaking of the truth. "...I do not know," he admitted. 

She laughed a little. "That's the beautiful part of it; it's a question that'll really mess up a guy like you." She stood up and stretched. "Perhaps we shall see soon. Soon, soon, soon... You will not be alone. No, that would be a little cruel, not having some guidance, right?" She bowed a little. "Until the future, Glenn. If you could, would you take it all back?" For a moment, she disappeared, but reappeared as she murmured sheepishly and grabbing her pie before being totally gone. 

While Glenn tried to ignore the woman's nabbing of pie, he pondered what she said for a moment. Maybe it would be best to ignore it. 

Still... 

"Sir Glenn!" 

The knight looked up from his thoughts once again, noting the man speaking to him as one of the other knights. "Yes?" 

"Lady Lucca is here for you." 

Glenn smiled a little at that. "Thank you. Tell her I'll be right with her," he replied gratefully. The knight dismissed himself to give the message. 

Deciding that he would deal with the woman from before later, Glenn stood up and moved out to meet up with Lucca. 

It was remarkable, how far they came in their relationship. Although at first Lucca was terrified of him simply for his frog self, they grew into close friends. Since Magus's death ended his curse, Glenn and Lucca seemed to slip somewhat closer than actual friendship, perhaps romantically. It was never really decided. It just... happened. Glenn was positive his human form had a helping hand in that, but still... they really enjoyed each other's company. 

Lucca was amusing. She wasn't really like anyone else at all; although very intelligent, she had a weird charm about her and even if you didn't really get into science like she did, you could still talk to her freely without getting really confused by each other. 

As expected, Lucca was waiting at the door, grinning somewhat. She was in the very outfit when they first met, aside from the helmet. He really didn't mind her in common clothing. In anything else, it just seemed very unnatural for her. 

"Ready to go, Glennglenn?" Lucca grinned. 

Glenn couldn't help but laugh a little. "First 'Froggy', now this..." he mused. "But, yes. I'm ready." 

Lucca linked her arm with his, smirking. "I'll be your escort, then! Come along, deary." 

She led him to the Epoch, in which he entered his familiar seat as Lucca started it up. "My mom dragged Dad out for a hike to be away from work, so we get the house for now. Crono and Marle will wanna visit, too." 

Glenn nodded a little. "It would be good to see them again." 

Lucca paused briefly, then frowned, glancing at him as they began to go through time to the year 1000 A.D. "Glenn, you okay?" she asked. 

He opened his mouth to say that he was fine, but... he couldn't really flat out lie to her. Instead, he bowed his head a little, somewhat depressed, apparently. "...I am not sure," he spoke honestly. 

"I know you have a lot to be thinking about, but... well, here's your chance to relax for a day, all right?" Lucca said somewhat cheerfully. "Heck, even I'm taking a break from working." 

Glenn raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you?" 

"...Well, okay, I'm working on some equations," Lucca admitted sheepishly. "But not much. I promise!" 

She landed the Epoch in front of her house, leaping out and placing her hands onto his hips and letting out a hearty laugh. "This is great! Visiting each other, going back and forth... not having to worry about Lavos... and there's so much for me to do, even after that! Well, for all of us... but I don't think I can ever stop working." She paused. "Erm... except today." 

"I suppose we do both need a little break," Glenn murmured. Everyday, he basically stressed over protecting Queen Leene with his very life. If it meant him to die of exhaustion, then so be it. He would do so, if it would protect her life. However, she had mentioned to him to take at least a day off if she could help it. 

Lucca went inside her home and immediately flopped onto her couch with a heavy, but happy, sigh. Glenn followed, pausing briefly to look at a small and rather familiar-looking robot, then inwardly chuckled. A very similar look to Robo, but incomplete. He knew that she probably missed him greatly and visited when she could, but would make one of her very own if possible. Glenn had faith in her for that. 

"C'mon, sit down for a little while," Lucca told him. Glenn looked at her awkwardly before settling down at the couch. "You're too stiff sometimes." 

"So I've been told," Glenn said with a slight chuckle. 

Lucca gently pushed his head down into her lap, which surprised him a little. It shouldn't have; Lucca could be amazingly forceful, but not so much as to dislike it. "So, what happened today?" she asked, tucking his long green hair behind his ear. 

Glenn felt amazingly better in his unusual situation. "I... well, it is a little difficult to explain," he started softly. "I have been starting to feel regret again..." 

"I thought you got over Cyrus years ago... sort of," Lucca pointed out. With Glenn's constant watch over Queen Leene, she didn't really consider Glenn to be done with grieving... and he knew this. 

"Mmph," Glenn mumbled. "Well... it's Magus..." 

Lucca was a little startled at this. "Really? What's to regret? He hurt a lot of people. Even though his cause wasn't really bad, the way he did it was awful in its own right. Hell, he hurt you in the process of his revenge against Lavos." 

"It's easy to say he deserved it, but... in the end, he and I were no different," Glenn murmured, half-closing his eyes. "Magus and I both changed, practically into different people, feeling the need for vengeance over a long period of time. We even both changed our identities for the cause... I'm wondering if I'll ever end up like that, just not caring who gets in my way as I do what I deem right. Magus... was just a child seeking his sister, as I seek for Cyrus in a way. The only difference is that I have you. ...And the others." He added that part quickly. "Magus had only mystics for his companions, so I understand how he turned out that way." 

"You're taking this pretty hard..." Lucca mused. "But I can understand that. Everyone's... had a chance to do something with their lives and make it better. I even got to stop the accident with my mom's legs..." Her face soured at the memory of what happened before that. "But there's really no use thinking about it. What's happened has happened. The gates are closed now." 

"I know," Glenn sighed. "I regret it, nonetheless... this human form just reminds me of what I've done. What if Magus could have helped us?" 

"Surprising, coming from you. You hate him," Lucca reminded. 

"I do; there's no helping that. But I still regret it," Glenn admitted with a sigh, then jerked a little as Lucca blew in his ear. "Ack! That tickles!" 

Lucca chuckled somewhat evilly for a moment, then grew serious again. "That's pretty mature of you, though; most people would be glad that Magus is dead for what he's done. I guess you're right and I kind of felt it. Schala was probably the only one who cared for him. Not even his mother seemed to care, but of course she didn't seem to give a damn about anyone but herself over the time Lavos took her over." 

"I was also in that situation once," Glenn recalled quietly. "When Magus grew bitter, as I noticed when he was Janus, I was more secluded and... soft... like..." He drifted for a moment, closing his eyes. 

"Like...?" 

"...A marshmallow." 

Lucca laughed at that. "Do you taste good, too?" 

Glenn couldn't help but grin. "Stop that. Cyrus told me that when I was seven." 

"Wow. You knew him a long time?" Lucca mused. 

"Nearly all my life, really... I guess I grew a little dependent on him for awhile, too. Like Janus's situation, Cyrus was the only one who came to care for me. That's why I suppose I was a little... skeptical of joining any of you, other than the chance of losing anyone ever again. A foolish way to live, really..." 

Lucca hmmed softly to herself, running her fingers through Glenn's long hair. "I think this even outdoes Magus's length." 

"Maybe I should cut it," Glenn grumbled. 

"Nah! I like the girly long hair look on you," Lucca cackled somewhat, starting to braid it and knowing Glenn could basically do nothing about it. 

"_Excuse_ me?" 

Lucca smirked. "I'm kidding. It looks good on you." 

There was a knock on the door with Marle's cheerful voice heard behind it: "Hiii! It's me! And Crono's here, too! Can we come in?" 

"But I'm comfortable here!" Lucca complained. 

"Pleeeeeease?" 

"Oh, hang on, you," Lucca muttered. 

Glenn sat up momentarily to let the scientist open the door. He flopped back down with a sigh, looking at the balcony across from him in a dreamy state. At least he felt better talking to Lucca about it, but still... it lingered and bothered him, not wanting to go away from his head and thoughts. 

"If you could, would you take it all back?" 

Glenn sat up, alert. He looked at the balcony again, noticing a young woman, different from the one he saw before, sitting on it. She wore a sleeveless light green dress that revealed her shoulders with white frill on the top and bottom parts, also having a shade of green for lining. Around her waist and legs, as it was tilted, was a large deep jade green bow on the front. She appeared to have sleeves, although not connected to the dress but the same color as it, going down to her ankles. Like the other woman Glenn saw, he couldn't see her feet, and she also had pointed ears and no pupils. Her eyes were emerald green and her hair a mint color, her bangs partially covering her right eye and the rest of it going just past her shoulders, but behind her ears. She appeared very calm and thoughtful, unlike the other one who was a little more like the arrogant type, "I know something you don't" type. 

"Would you go back for both of them? Would you risk everything to change what you desire, like everyone else? If you could, would you take it all back?" she asked softly, gazing at him gently, unlike the crimson-dressed woman who liked to stare at him and give him an awkward feeling from his very soul. 

"I'm not sure," Glenn admitted quietly. "How can I tell you when I'm not even the situation capable of it?" 

She tilted her head a little. "...I understand... If you were in the situation..." She paused briefly. "We'll have to see about that. But think on the question; be thoughtful. If you could, would you take it all back...?" 

"Frog!" 

Glenn jerked a little, turning just in time to get a friendly hug from Marle and a happy grin and wave by Crono. The knight smiled back for a moment before looking back to the balcony. As he expected, no one was there. 

What did this even mean? 

"Having fun with Lucca?" Marle grinned. 

"Enough with the innuendo," Lucca rolled her eyes. "Or I'll poke fun at you and Crono." 

As Crono flushed at this, Marle laughed nervously, "Oh, never mind! Still, how've you been, Frog?" 

"Fine, thank you. You and Crono?" Glenn inquired politely. 

"Good as it can get," Lucca remarked. 

"Lucc-_AH_! He asked _us_," Marle muttered, blushing. 

"Well, I'm not lying," Lucca snickered. 

"Anyway, we're good," Marle added. 

Glenn nodded a little. "I am pleased to hear that." He paused a moment, thinking. Who were those two women? Why were they asking him these questions? Or rather the same question... 

_If you could, would you take it all back?_

Would he? 

The threesome talked amongst themselves as Glenn focused his eyes onto the floor, his mind fixed on the two women. What were they even after? 

Lucca noticed him being disturbingly quiet, making her frown a little. "You okay?" 

"I'm not sure," he said under his breath. 

"Well, maybe some food in your stomach will cheer you up," Marle grinned. "Lucca, to the 'fridge!" 

Lucca saluted back. "Yes ma'am! Full thrust!" The two girls made their way to the kitchen. 

There was a pause of silence, but nothing entirely new from Crono. He fidgeted awhile before growing a concerned look on his face. "...What happened?" 

"A little of this, a little of that!" 

Both heads turned to a young girl with a blouse on, very light lavender in color. It was puffy at the shoulders, short sleeved as well as short overall on her. Meaning, her midsection was showing. On the front of the blouse was a cloudy violet broach. She wore a simple purple skirt, covering her feet. Her lavender hair was a little shaggy, cut above the shoulders unevenly and easily showing a pair of pointed ears. On her head was a pink ribbon. Like the other two, her eyes had no pupils, but they seemed much more cheerful, being purple in color. 

"Hi hi!" she greeted. "Glennglenn, if you could... would you take it all back?" 

Glenn scowled at the use of the pet name Lucca used for him. "Who are you all? Why... do you keep asking me this?" He felt frustrated. 

She tilted her head. "That's right... she said that we'd have to take you to see if you would, if you would take it all back. Hee! Silly me! Let's see..." She tapped her finger to her chin. "You should really think about it, no matter how weird it is. If you could do this, if only you could do that... if you could change things the way you wanted to, just like everyone else! It's unfair, right? You should get at least a chance or two." 

"Um... can I ask what's going on?" Marle asked as she appeared with Lucca again. 

"You just asked a question," Lucca pointed out before Marle eyed her. 

The girl in lavender turned to smile at the two girls. "Okay! Three people with him should be good." 

Without any special movements, words, or lighting, the girl just giggled and they appeared in another place totally. 

It appeared very similar to the End of Time, only the endless void wasn't its usual swirling dark blue and black; it was more of a pink mixed in with white, red, and orange, like a deep sunset shining forever on. The platform they stood on appeared to be like clear crystal with no railing. Three broken marble door frames were propped up around them with a pile of apparent crystal and marble rubble in the middle of the platform. Surrounding the area were old, broken and strangely beautiful towers with several bells, occasionally ringing with a feeling of holiness and yet also the feeling of being tainted by something. 

"If you could... would you take it all back?" 

The woman in crimson appeared standing on one of the door frames. 

"If we gave you a chance... would you save both of them, turning your back to Fate?" 

The lady in jade formed herself into the area, sitting on nothingness upside-down above them... or were _they_ upside-down? 

"Even if it meant everything coming to an end?" 

Finally, the girl in lavender entered, floating above the rubble. 

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Lucca demanded, frowning as she adjusted her glasses subconsciously. "Who are you three?" 

The one in crimson bowed. "Lina Crimson, the Beautiful Sister." 

The woman sitting didn't move from where she was. "Kara Jade, the Thoughtful Sister." 

The smiling girl giggle softly. "Rinda Lavender, the Weird Sister." 

"We're here to experiment, so to speak..." Kara began. "To see if he will change anything, if it meant saving two lives, or killing thousands." 

"Will he turn against Fate... or just go with it?" Lina continued. 

"We wanna find out!" Rinda grinned. 

Marle didn't look very happy with this. "So you're using us as an experiment just because of your curiosity?" 

"Sorta!" Rinda replied cheerfully. 

Kara clarified, her voice very monotone. "It is for us to conclude upon a decision that will affect the world, depending on what you do and what Glenn will do." 

"You'd think they'd have caught on by now," Lina grumbled. 

Kara turned to stare at her sister flatly before turning back to the group. "Be thoughtful on the situation." 

"It might be weird, but do what you want," Rinda insisted. 

"That's the beauty of it, really. Go by your instincts. Don't let anything get in your way on your beliefs," Lina told them. 

By the next blink of Glenn's eyes, they weren't in the strange space any longer. In fact, he didn't see anyone else with him. 

He was in a forest. Damp, cold... wet... very recognizable, considering the constant croaks he heard. 

"The Cursed Woods," Glenn murmured, then covered his arms with his cape. As an amphibian, it didn't really bother him that much since it really needed the cool humidity to live in at night, but his actual body was a lot more sensitive to the cold. 

What would he be doing here, anyway? 

Still, one of the first things he needed to do was find the others. 

"Lucca!" Glenn called out, but almost as if on cue, the scientist stumbled through the bushes and grass to find him. 

"Phew! There you are," Lucca breathed a sigh of relief, then looked a little furious. "What're those three doing? Throwing us here! There aren't even any gates left for us to go home to. They didn't send the Epoch, either." 

"I get the feeling that if we do what they ask of us, they'll send us back," Glenn assumed. 

"What makes you so sure?" 

Glenn paused, then easily recited: "If you could, would you take it all back? Like they said, they want to see. If I do or not seems irrelevant right now; it's just a matter of time, I guess." 

"Do what?" Lucca wondered, then looked shocked. "Oh no... Glenn, what do you plan on doing?" 

"...I'm not sure. I never thought I'd have the chance... I suppose I'll have to think about it," he murmured, turning around. 

"Hello?!" a voice called out. "Is someone here??" 

Lucca looked confused at the voice, but Glenn looked pale. It was a male voice, none that Lucca had recognized. She knew that they would be given the chance at stopping the death of Magus, or... 

"C-Cyrus," Glenn managed out, putting a stiff foot forward. 

The bushes separated to show a man about as tall as Magus, but appeared much opposite. He had a more concerned, kind expression as opposed to Magus's hard and cold glares he'd give to anyone who even breathed the same air he did. His hair was a dirty blond, sticking up in the air. Although he appeared to be a knight, most of his armor was off for the moment. 

"That's...?" Lucca began to ask, unsure if she should say. 

"Cyrus!!" Glenn choked out, unable to stop himself. He threw his arms around Cyrus's waist and just began sobbing uncontrollably. "Cyrus! Cyrus!!!" 

While Cyrus had a rather shocked expression on his face, Lucca grew immediately grim, not sure what to do. She had been in a similar position after saving her mother from being paralyzed, just starting to cry unthinkably on her bed. Seeing a loved one hurt or die isn't as bad as seeing them again just the way you envisioned them before the incident. Seeing Cyrus alive again was probably a lot for Glenn to handle more than it was seeing his best friend's ghost when the Masamune was upgraded to its true form. 

Cyrus had finally seemed to recognize who he was, but still cautiously put his hands around the long-haired man. "Glenn? Is that you?" He paused, looking bewildered. "What happened to you? You look a little... older and your hair..." 

Glenn refused to respond for a moment, too afraid to let go. Then he realized what had just occurred and he backed off, bumping into Lucca lightly. "I... um... I-I..." Glenn wasn't able to get out anything clearly. 

"Sorry," Lucca told Cyrus quickly. "Gl-- ah, I mean... _Frog_ and I just got lost. He's kinda been through a lot and recognized you as Sir Cyrus." She nudged Frog. "Right?" 

Frog nodded numbly, brushing away at his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

"You _do_ look remarkably similar to Glenn," Cyrus admitted. "But... you are different, and I don't mean physically. But I'm sorry for the confusion." 

"Lucca? Frog?" Marle came stumbling through, Crono following her closely. "Oh! There you are. We--" She stopped short, blinking at Cyrus. "Who's this?" 

Cyrus then looked at Marle, surprised and almost preparing to get onto one knee, but then shook his head as he realized, "You also look very close to Queen Leene." 

"Marle, this is Cyrus," Lucca told her quickly, glancing back to the tall knight. "Ah... I'm Lucca, and this is Crono. You kinda already met Frog." 

Frog looked a little sheepish about that, then looked to Marle and Crono. "Are either of you injured?" 

Crono smiled and shook his head in assurance. 

"If you are lost, you are welcome to join my friend and I at camp for the night. Glenn will be back shortly," Cyrus offered. 

Lucca held up a finger. "Ah... hold that thought." She grabbed the arms of Marle and Frog, pulling them back a bit from the blond knight. Crono wisely followed. 

"So, where exactly are we?" Marle asked curiously. "Why is Cyrus..." She looked at Frog. "Um... you know, alive?" 

"Cursed Woods, about ten years ago," Frog muttered softly. 

Lucca frowned. "You can tell? Exactly ten years?" 

"Cyrus has already become a knight, and if he is in the Cursed Woods with me... then they seek the Masamune and to destroy Magus with it," Frog replied, looking a little sour. 

Crono looked concerned, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Marle seemed enthusiastic, "This is great, Frog! You can save Cyrus!" 

"No!" Frog hissed at her, almost venomously. She looked a little hurt, causing his expression to soften. "No... I... don't know. I want to, but... If I were to do that, then what would happen to our respective times? Would we have been successful? Frog is stronger than Glenn. Who is to say that he would have been as helpful as Glenn? The war could also have ended too soon, causing Magus's death too early quite possibly." 

"Then we probably wouldn't have a lead on Lavos, thus we might not have been able to stop Lavos either. Maybe not even have Crono alive," Lucca added on. "Still, you wouldn't have gone through the depression for ten years, Leene would have never been captured... who knows what could happen? It's a weird paradox. I'm no Guru of Time." 

Marle frowned. "I think we should save Cyrus." 

Crono spoke up, finally. "Let's not rush. We should wait." 

Lucca nodded. "Right. We'll have to talk later, anyway. Let's spend the night here and we'll decide by morning what we're going to do." 

Frog appeared to be rather reluctant on that. "Are you sure...? Cyrus... he... almost seemed to have known it was me... who knows what kind of impact this'll do..." 

"Frog! This is your big chance! You should consider what it'll do," Marle told him cheerfully. 

"Consider both ways," Crono murmured quietly. Frog nodded numbly, still looking hesitant. 

As Lucca turned around, she nodded toward Cyrus. "Looks like we'll be spending the night, if it's not too much trouble." 

"It shouldn't be; I would be glad to help someone in need. Although..." Cyrus eyed particularly Crono, Marle, and Lucca. "I am curious to the clothes you all wear. You are not from Guardia?" 

The trio glanced at each other, then Lucca settled it with, "Not exactly. It's a long story." 

"I suppose it would be to have come from such a long ways... but Frog is from here, yes?" 

Frog nodded quietly, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. 

"What am I doing?" Cyrus laughed a little. "Follow me." He gestured them to do so, heading through the bushes where his campsite was. 

As they sat down around the fire, Marle tugged at Lucca's sleeve and whispered, "Just how long are we going to be here again?" 

"Until Glenn makes up his mind, I guess, and I don't think us having different ideas is really helping any, either," Lucca replied, sounding rather glum. "The longer we're here, the easier he's going to snap I say..." 

"Lucca," Marle frowned at her friend. 

"I know him better than you do, and I'm being honest. I just hope he can make up his mind soon," Lucca told her in a hushed voice. 

Frog was sitting very quietly, keeping his focus on the fire and trying his damned best to block out anything else. Damn it; what did it really mean anyway for those weird sisters to throw this at him? What were they trying to accomplish? Make him go mad? Well, they were doing a pretty good job, he hated to admit. Just _seeing_ Cyrus made him collapse. 

"You would _not_ believe how frightened those frogs are now of you, Cyrus!" 

Pushing his way out of the brush was a younger version of Glenn, by about ten years or so, and he had much shorter hair than his older self. He appeared to be no older than sixteen, either. Unlike Frog, Glenn had appeared to be much more innocent and had a tone of joy in his voice, very similar to Marle's whenever she spoke. 

Glenn paused and glanced to the guests about the camp, then eyed Cyrus. "There are people in the Cursed Woods?" he wondered quietly, taking a seat nearby the knight. 

"Lost, as they say," Cyrus confirmed. "Three of them are not even from Guardia." 

Glenn looked at them again, as if to say "no kidding" but was kinder than to say that. "It's a good thing you defeated the Frog King when you did, then." 

The others had to refrain from grinning or bursting out with a laugh. Frog knew the forest too well. While bluntly lying wasn't quite their favorable choice, there really was no other way. 

"This would be Crono, Marle, Lucca, and... Frog, I believe?" Cyrus introduced them. With a few nods of approval, the knight smiled at them. "This is my squire, Glenn." 

Glenn appeared to be eyeing both Marle and Frog, raising his eyebrows. Cyrus grinned at that, "It is a strong likeliness, I know, but she is not who you think. As for Frog... he _does_ bear a strong resemblance to you." 

"Distant relative?" Lucca tried to joke. 

Both Glenn and Frog scowled at this. Deciding to ignore that, Glenn bowed his head briefly, "It's good you all are safe, then. If you don't mind me asking, why are you called Frog?" 

"A name I've grown used to," Frog replied, his voice more tired sounding than his younger self. "Best not to wonder." 

Glenn looked a little startled. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. It's just... a little odd of a name..." 

"It's a sensitive subject for him," Lucca interjected, then quickly changed the subject. "What exactly are you two doing here?" 

"We seek the Masamune," Cyrus replied. "And with that, we will put an end to Magus and this war." 

Frog winced slightly, glancing down slightly as he pulled his cloak over himself again, partially to hide the Masamune from the eyes of the past. "And what of you four? Why were you out in the Cursed Woods? No one steps foot in here," Cyrus wondered. 

"You're here," Marle pointed out. 

Cyrus smirked slightly at that. "True... but I ask again. What business do you have here?" 

"They don't seem like they want to say," Glenn murmured to his friend quietly. "Maybe we shouldn't ask." 

Cyrus paused for a moment, then shrugged, giving the others a trustworthy glance and a warm smile. "It's their business, then." 

Frog stood up suddenly, muttering, "Excuse me for a moment... I feel... ill... I will return shortly." He turned and immediately walked from the campsite. After a moment, he broke into a run. 

The others all stood up in worry. Lucca scowled and went after him. Crono held Marle back for a moment, glancing over his shoulder to look at Cyrus and Glenn with a soft frown. 

"Do you know what happened?" Cyrus asked, sounding pretty concerned for a complete stranger. 

Crono nodded quietly. "Lucca will take care of him," he assured softly, addressing everyone around the campfire. "I don't think he'd like for us to tell you what's going on." 

Cyrus scowled, but nodded. He glanced to Glenn for a moment before sitting down, still looking concerned. 

Marle felt upset for Frog. She barely even knew Cyrus and already knew how unsettling it must have been to have lost him; Cyrus seemed like such a good person, already having come to trust them. He seemed like a good judge of character, reasonably so. His first guess on who Frog was, after all, amazing and accurate... 

_Poor Frog_, Marle frowned. _I guess if I saw Mom again, I'd be pretty sad, too..._

That was it, then. Why shouldn't they save Cyrus? He was such a good person! 

However, Frog, for some reason, didn't feel the same sentiment. He was leaning against a tree, mentally exhausted as he hugged his cloak over himself. "I can't even take ten minutes around him," the knight choked out to himself, slowly sliding down into a sitting position. "What're they trying to do, making me do this? Why?" 

"Glenn!" Lucca shouted in a hushed voice, panting slightly as she caught up to him. She knelt down in front of him, frowning in concern. "It's that bad...?" 

"Eleven years... you'd think I'd be over this." 

Lucca shook her head. "It's about the same time my mom's legs were paralyzed... well, you know. I was in shock for awhile too... but I guess it's nothing compared to death." She scooted a bit, sitting next to the green-haired man. "You can't say you don't miss him. That's hardly it. You really do miss him..." 

"He was the only being close to a family I ever had," Frog admitted quietly. He sulked slightly, as if almost ashamed of himself. "I know I never spoke to you much of my past, aside from losing Cyrus... he was the only one who cared for me as an equal and thought I could amount to something." 

Lucca put her arm gently around his shoulders, letting him continue. Frog shuddered softly, threatening to cry. "My mother... she died very early when I was young, by a Mystic half-crazed from starvation. The man who went even so far as to deny being my father easily became a drunk and I was easily the focus of his anger as he told me several times over how stupid and weak I was, unable to do was most boys my age then could have. If it weren't for Cyrus, I would have been dead long ago. I was close to death several times from my father, but I think I would have let myself die of hunger when a man robbed our shack, killing my father in the process as he soon found out there was barely anything of value in our household." 

_"Hello?" Cyrus gave a knock to the door once, but found it ajar. He blinked lightly, alert at this. As he had been passing by, he heard the shack strangely quiet. Good willed and curious, eleven year old Cyrus wanted to see if something was the matter.___

_Obviously, there was.___

_The door creaked open, showing a flow of blood from a body. Cyrus gaped at this and paled, especially at the sight of flies buzzing around the carcass.___

_He heard the sounds of sobbing in the corner, turning to see a six year old green-haired boy shaking with fright.___

_"Are you all right?" Cyrus immediately asked, then mentally kicked himself for a stupid question like that. Getting no response, he slowly approached the boy, who cringed and tried to blend in with the wall with, of course, no avail.___

_Cyrus noted Glenn's pants being damp, then felt quite a bit of sympathy for the boy. He reached out and picked up Glenn, brushing away his tears.___

_"It's okay... it's just natural to be scared. There's no reason to be ashamed of that," he assured the green-haired child.___

_Never having experienced such kindness, Glenn had stopped crying and looked up at Cyrus in somewhat of awe.___

_"I can't leave you here, so I'll take you with me for now," Cyrus offered.___

_Glenn slowly nodded. Easily for him, he became attached to the older boy._

"I became a little too dependent on him," Frog admitted. "But Cyrus had taught me how to become stronger, too. I never really wanted to fight, but I didn't want to lose him either. Because of what my father had become and what had happened to me, I never wanted to cause pain to anyone else. In my eyes, Cyrus did no wrong... he would always listen, and judge people fairly. He was so strong... that's why everyone respected him." 

"It's not too late," Lucca told him. "You can save him. You can stop this from happening." 

Frog nodded a little. "I know... but still..." 

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but maybe you should. I didn't think much of the consequences when I jumped to save my mom. If I had done that, then I may have never become interested in science, thus we may have never met and never saved the future. Thankfully, my interest kept, but that was possible, you know. Maybe you should save Cyrus." 

Frog shook his head a bit. "You don't know the details. I thank you many times over, Lucca, but I shouldn't. I would lose all experience I know now of survival and aid. I wouldn't have become what I am now. I really... really do want to save him, but for the best of everything that holds, I shouldn't." 

Lucca scowled, but nodded. "I understand. That's very brave of you, you know. You're letting this chance go for the good of the future. Who knows what kind of things that would change." 

Frog smiled a little. "Thank you again." 

Lucca kissed his cheek. "No problem. So you've decided...?" 

"We should head back. I wouldn't care to lose Crono and Marle," Frog reminded her, standing up and helping her to her feet as well. 

"Yeah, true. So much for overnight, but I guess that's best for you." 

Frog nodded. "I would prefer it..." 

"By the way..." 

"Hm?" 

"What's with Cyrus's hair?" Lucca wondered. "His hair defies gravity more than Crono's. It's sticking up completely in the air." 

"I never really thought about it," Frog replied with a shrug. "I kind of like it." 

"Of course." 

Upon arrival at the camp, Marle immediately rushed to her friends. "Are you okay?" she asked, to either one of them no one was sure; maybe both. 

Lucca gave confirmation with a nod as Crono approached. She looked at Frog, waiting for his decision as Glenn and Cyrus both looked confused and rather worried. 

It was quiet for a moment. Marle looked at the expression on Frog's face as he struggled internally, gently placing her hand over his fist. After a moment, he unsuccessfully tried to hide a sob, then swallowed the rest of his cries as he looked up, as if to expect someone to be right above him. 

"I refuse," Frog choked out finally, lowering his head after a moment and putting his hand over his eyes. "Let destiny do what it wishes... I will not save Cyrus." 

Time seemed to freeze, aside from the foursome and the appearing trio of sisters. The siblings looked at each other. 

"Maybe..." Rinda began. 

"We should show the scene and let him think it over," Lina suggested, cutting her sister off abruptly. Rinda pouted at her. 

"Perhaps," Kara mused. "Let them see and think it over..." 

"Excuse me!" Lucca growled. "I'm getting sick of you three talking and pretending that we don't exist!" 

As expected, the sisters ignored the angry scientist. "Let's skip ahead some," Lina said with a grin. 

The scene completely changed to a cliff overlooking a stream down below. The only ones frozen currently were the familiar forms of Magus, Ozzie, Glenn, and Cyrus. Frog struggled with his emotions, remaining standing there and his fists shaking with remarkable amounts of feelings at once. 

"You can see them, but they can't see you. When you see what you see, let us know what you wish of this display," Kara spoke evenly. 

Not even in a blink, motion was placed into the scene. Lucca had taken Frog's arm in silent comfort, but he didn't seem to notice as they quietly watched. 

The battle had already taken place. Ozzie was at the side, delightful with the way things were going as he didn't need to get heavily involved. Glenn was kneeling, injured as he remained behind his best friend, looking far more than frightened. Cyrus and Magus were in battle with each other. As Cyrus came in with another blow at Magus, but was blocked with his scythe. The dark wizard pushed the knight back, throwing a spell at him. Attempting to block with the Masamune, much to his shock it blew in half, the blade flinging itself away and leaving Cyrus with only the hilt. 

"The Masamune...!" he whispered in horror, the only weapon that he knew of capable of defeating Magus. 

"Out of tricks now, aren't we?" Ozzie laughed heartily. 

Cyrus scowled, dropping the hilt behind him, feeling no need to carry something so useless that would be unable to defend him and his friend. He drew his other blade with no magical properties, unlike the blade that had just been destroyed. 

Behind him, he heard Glenn choking out weakened words, "Cyrus... I'm... a goner... I can't..." 

Despite the show of weakness, in Frog's opinion, Cyrus turned his head slightly to smile at his friend, "It's all right... I'll fight Magus. You run, Glenn." The squire looked terrified at this prospect; losing his own life wasn't nearly as bad as losing Cyrus. 

Cyrus jumped at Magus for an attack, but was thrown back as the wizard swung his scythe with deadly accuracy, cutting through the knight's armor and torso. Glenn cried out for his friend, struggling to his side. Frog had tried not to react, but let out a quiet whimper at the things going on before him. 

"Glenn..." Cyrus coughed, blood dribbling off his lip. He managed a smile to his friend, clutching his wound. Blood had already seeped through his fingers and dripped to the ground; not helping matters any, Glenn and the unseen viewers had noted he was attempting to keep his insides within his body. Marle let out a gasp, having paled along with the others. 

"Run..." Cyrus struggled out. "...protect... Queen Leene..." 

Magus, smiling somewhat, waved his hand slightly. With that, Cyrus had burst into flames, leaving Glenn to cry out and jumped back, looking absolutely shocked at what had just happened before him and choking at the smell of his friend's flesh being burned. In seconds, Cyrus had been reduced to ash. 

"Well?" Magus asked expectantly of Glenn. 

The squire stumbled to his feet, but backed off a little of having noticed being the new victim. "I... er..." 

"Come on; you can give him a more fitting form, can't you...?" Ozzie smirked. 

"Why not? Let's have a little fun," Magus replied with a shrug. 

"STOP!!" 

Much to those not part of the scene's surprise, Crono had been the one to shout this. This command was obeyed as everything had frozen. Crono glared for the sisters to appear, and they did. 

"You have no right to show us this. It's Frog's personal memory," Crono spoke angrily. "We didn't ask to be told. We know of it, but we never wanted to know the details. It's his business to know, not ours! Showing this will not make him change his mind." He looked at his friend. "...Or if it does, I'll still support him. What's your answer?" 

Marle had been shaking her head a little, looking at Frog sadly. What angered him was that it was typically the same look she gave Magus when they learned about him as well. He didn't want pity, not in the least. 

Lucca had the same defying look at the sisters as Crono did, but held Frog's arm to show her support. 

Save him... or not... 

If you could, would you take it all back? 

"No," Frog growled. "I will not change this. Who knows what kind of things this would change? I would lose everything I know, maybe even my friends... I know in my heart that Cyrus would agree with me. Let destiny be. I will not change this. I know this memory well. It haunts me every night. I smell it all the time. Showing it is a harsh reminder but I will stand my ground. I refuse." 

The sisters paused. Rinda looked at her siblings, "That's an odd turn about... I like it!" 

"You would," Lina muttered. "Looks like I was wrong." 

Kara held up her sleeve. "This is not a matter of losing bets, Lina. This is something much more." She turned to the group. "Very well. To their memories, you have left the morning you woke up." 

"But now, there's one more thing," Rinda chirped. 

"You can guess what it is, and I'm pretty sure your answer will be the same... but still... doesn't hurt to check," Lina smirked. 

"Wait!" Lucca snapped. "I'd like to know what's going on!" 

"Same here; it's definitely a feeling of being nothing more than puppets here," Marle stated, glaring unhappily at the sisters. 

Kara looked at them both with frightening amount of calmness, hard to say if she was angry or amused. "I doubt you will care much when this is over." She looked at Glenn as they knew him now. "You wish not to be the man you are but another. You regret... another action. Or inaction. That is your depiction. As it stands... you know the question..." 

Would he take it back? 

In a heartbeat, they were at the outside of a very small village, that having a gentle snowfall. The village was familiar to the others but not of Crono, who looked on in quiet confusion. 

"After the fall of Zeal..." Lucca noted, adjusting her glasses. "The Earthbound and Enlightened Ones had nothing to stand in their way of differences, so they became one civilization after the kingdom fell. I told you all this Crono." 

Crono nodded sheepishly, then looked on with a frown. "...Why are we here?" 

"Another regret. The fall of Magus, by my own hands and strike," Glenn replied, shaking his head sorrowfully. "With that, I once again became Glenn... and killed someone not unlike me. Someone who could have aided us in the long run as well, since he had personal qualms with Lavos." 

"Would you save him and not...?" Marle didn't dare finish the sentence, her face falling. "Frog... you know what I think... I want to stop that. There's no need for so much death. But..." She bit her lip. "I feel like there's nothing I can really say or do for you. But I think you should save Magus... I know what he did, but you're right. He's like you, right...? And both of you... are a little like me, too." She looked down at the snow. 

"I didn't want to be Nadia anymore because... Nadia is a princess who can't think for herself. I wanted Marle to be someone different and actually have a chance to express myself for a change! That's what I liked of this adventure best of all. You guys listened to my ideas instead of deciding without me. Who wants to be cooped up in a castle for eternity? I wanted to be equal to people, too. Even though you all knew who I was, none of you seemed to care... and since we know each other, we don't care about any past mistakes either. We're all friends here, right? So I say we give Magus the same chance. You might never forgive him, but no one deserves a death after what he went through, too." 

Crono smiled a little and hugged Marle close. "Good advice," was all he had to say, looking at Glenn and giving a nod in agreement with Marle. "Up to you, though." 

"Glenn..." Lucca didn't appear to be too happy. "You'll be a frog again." 

"This displeases you," Glenn noticed with a frown. 

"We might not be together if you are when this is over with," Lucca pointed out, looking almost afraid. "I don't want that. I... I'll miss you if you do that... Damn it... don't... I... it's right that you should, but... argh!!" She threw her arms around Glenn's neck, then hit him weakly on the chest. "I hate you..." 

"I'm sorry," Glenn apologized deeply with a sad expression. "I really am... Lucca... but if you really do love me, it wouldn't matter, would it?" 

Lucca paled at that, mostly because they had never used the "L" word before, like the meanings of "free time" and "vacation" were mostly irrelevant to them. She nodded numbly, but still had a feeling of doubt about this. She loved Glenn. Yes, of course. He was polite and would listen to her, even if he didn't understand equations. He was nice and sometimes he was even pretty funny. She knew better than most that you shouldn't judge someone by their appearance... 

But species... 

Glenn turned his head slightly, looking around as he heard the approaching group of their other selves, just a year younger than them. He held his cloak closely to himself, looking on as Frog stopped, having seen them. Slowly, the amphibious man stepped toward them with a flabbergasted Lucca and utterly confused Ayla right behind him. 

Frog paused to peer at Glenn, then toward Lucca and Marle before spotting Crono. "'Tis thee! Sir Crono!" the amphibian gaped. "And yet... Lady Lucca and Marle as well? And..." Frog stared at Glenn for a moment, his eyes narrowing. "...I wouldst not have imagined thee to..." 

Glenn shook his head. "Never mind that. I need to speak with you..." It was hard for him to talk; twice in the same day he spoke to himself. Two different versions, but nevertheless... He turned to his friends a year yonder Frog's companions. "It would be best... if you don't tell them." 

Crono nodded, but the Lucca with her helmet on looked suspicious, "Don't tell us what?" 

"That..." Marle's mind grabbed for answers. "That we're from... another... dimension!" 

"First time travel, now this," the younger scientist awed. "Now I've gotta hear about this!" 

However, the older Lucca just shook her head and muttered about Marle's horrid explanation. Alternate dimensions... now that was just crazy! Ayla, unfortunately, was lost in the conversation. Because of this, she frowned and squatted down with her arms crossed of disapproval, eyeing at Glenn carefully... and almost knowingly. 

Glenn shook his head a bit. No; as intelligent as Ayla had shown herself, this had to be beyond her comprehension. He motioned for Frog to follow him a bit of a distance away, then turned to frown. "You know..." 

"Indeed," Frog responded with a low croak. "It hath been a decade, but I couldn'st shake the memory of myself. What be this talk of dimensions?" 

"That's irrelevant and... sadly, a lie," Glenn muttered, flushing a little. "That wasn't my intention, but it had to be done to keep them from too much suspicion." 

"'Tis true. Lady Lucca wouldn'st contain herself from greed of knowledge for why thou be'eth here..." Frog agreed with a wry grin. Although he hadn't been directly told what was the truth, no doubt in time he would figure out exactly what was going on. "Why hast thou been thrown to here?" 

"The man you are to meet at the North Cape..." 

Frog tilted his head. "Indeed. What of the sir?" 

"No matter the fury you may feel against him... no matter what you feel... you'll regret it if you take violent action," Glenn told him quietly. "I know... I know I do. Killing him won't make things better. Maybe worse. Just another death... means nothing. It wouldn't bring Crono back if you did." 

Those words struck harshly, which caused Frog to look at himself foully. "Thou'rt have'th thine own Crono. Doth thou knowest of our pain, truly?" 

Glenn nodded. "I do... well. But think of my words. You'll understand. Just please... act rationally." 

"Who be the man I am expected to meet?" 

Glenn frowned. "I shouldn't say..." 

Frog looked at him unpleasantly. "Mine trust for thee, not matter who thee be, grow fairly thin... but I shalt take'th thine advice into mind, nevertheless. 'Twas all thee wished to tell me?" 

Glenn paused, then nodded. "All I can do for you is tell you words. I don't think I should take action." 

"Aye; 'tis thy choice." Frog turned to his friends, who were in the distance. "Shall we take our own paths?" 

"Would be best if we do..." Glenn agreed. 

The two reproached their companions, then paused to give them strange looks as Marle said, "And in our dimension, Robo is really a young woman when you splash her with water, and and--" 

The elder Lucca, noting Glenn's return, grabbed Marle and pulled the princess away before she continued her discovery of storytelling, "I think that's it for now. Come on; he's done." 

"Okay..." Marle sulked. 

"Other Marle strange. No bad, though," Ayla grinned. "Frog! We go now? Big yawn here! Ayla no understand talk well." 

"Aye; we shall depart and pursue our destination yonder," Frog affirmed with a gesture to the North Cape. He glanced to Glenn and his companions, scowling a little at Crono mostly in sadness. "I wish thee all well." He turned and marched away with his two friends behind him, even as Ayla and the younger Lucca gave Crono also glances of sorrow. 

"Do you think it'll work?" Marle wondered, giving Crono a hug of protection after the glances by the younger group, as if afraid to lose him again. He hugged her back. 

"We'll see," Glenn murmured. "I gave no details..." 

Lucca frowned and looked after the group to the north, saying nothing. 

Soon afterwards at the North Cape, Frog had drawn his sword, his eyes giving blazing anger at the dark wizard. "You dare speak of such about Crono?!" 

"You play with fire, you get burned," Magus scoffed at him, turning around and glaring over the cliff. "That friend of yours was a fool." 

Frog pointed his sword forward, glaring at Magus. "Still thy tongue," he spat hatefully. 

"You wish to fight me?" Magus asked, looking over his shoulder with a fanged smirk. 

Frog paused, thinking on that for a moment. After a moment, he sighed, frustrated at himself as he sheathed his blade. "...Killing thee wouldn'st return Crono, nor Cyrus." He turned and walked passed a pair of surprised women, who immediately followed him to leave Magus. 

"..." Magus turned and flew forward a bit. "Wait." 

Frog turned, hand flying immediately for his hilt. "Hmm?!" 

"I wish to join you all. My chances of destroying Lavos are best if I do." 

"Treachery?!" Frog ribbited with anger. 

Magus raised a brow, then shook his head. "...You know, there just might be a way to save your friend..." he pointed out with a grin. This would no doubt tempt them... 

In the year after these occurrences, Glenn found himself immediately at Lucca's house once again. He opened his eyes, having been on the couch. Lucca was looking at him with an annoyed look. 

"It's been taking you forever to wake up. I swear, you sleep as hard as Crono," Lucca grumbled. Glenn gave her an odd expression. She always spoke like that, but... her tone wasn't as playful as he last remembered it, or affectionate. 

He sat up and looked at the mirror across the room. Glenn was Frog once again. The time he had known no longer existed. In exchange for his more powerful form and the life of Magus... there was no one to hold dear in his heart as closely anymore. No matter how much he would care for his friends, he wouldn't feel the same way again. 

"Frog?" Lucca asked, now a little concerned. 

"'Tis nothing," Frog assured her. He stood and turned his head, noting Magus against the wall with his arms crossed. 

"Good afternoon, Glenn," Magus grunted somewhat coldly. "Didn't expect to see you here." 

Frog inwardly smiled grimly. Now he recalled the defeat of Lavos with Magus... and yet the defeat of Lavos without Magus... he remembered his feelings for Lucca and them being returned, and still he also knew of how he kept those feelings in and knowing they would never be replied to. 

"Same to thee," Frog told him. 

In the place quite similar to the End of Time, often called the Ends of the Beginning rather, the three sisters were around, contemplating these events. Lina looked only half satisfied while Rinda was amused with a naturally thoughtful Kara. 

"Why do you think he chose Magus instead of Cyrus?" Lina wondered, scratched her chin. "Despite how guilty he felt and how much he may have pitied Magus and no matter how similar they are, why would he choose someone he despises, and in the process losing the love of his life?" 

"And you complain when no one listens to you," Kara sighed. "They have spoken it, verbally and with their eyes. The hate isn't as great as you may think. It's there, and yet it's not. Besides, there is something Glenn never said to the others, at least not often." 

Rinda smiled. "Tell! Tell! Wanna know!" 

"He hated being Glenn. Glenn wanted to be Frog, someone who was strong enough to protect those he cared for. Leene, as Cyrus wished of him to protect, and Lucca, whom he loves. However, these feelings will not be returned... if they will ever, that is up to Fate," Kara responded. 

"Fate might not be able to determine that in time," Lina replied coldly. 

Kara smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who are we to judge Fate? At any rate, Glenn can never be happy. Frog can never be happy." 

"Why not?" Rinda tilted her head. 

"It is the futility to mortal wants. Glenn wanted to lessen death and remain capable of protecting people, and yet he also wanted to keep his current life and save Cyrus. There was so much he wanted, but he had to choose. Submission, it is. It is futile for him to decide. Mortals are silly... and I almost feel sorry for what had to be done." 

Lina shrugged it off, waving her hand. "Now... for the next step, eh?" 

Kara nodded. "Indeed. After all... this is just to prove what kind of people they are. And I did say I _almost_ felt sorry, didn't I?" 

"A futility to mortal wants," Rinda was repeating. "I guess even if he could, he wouldn't take it back... would he?" She smiled. "But he's not the only one in trouble!" 

"Right. After all, the whole damn world is," Lina reminded with a scowl. 

And so the Keeper Sisters kept to themselves.   


-=-=-   
_The End to the Start..._   


Wasn't that just darned confusing? But don't kill me yet! Lemme get out some final words before you crucifix stuff to me and let scavengers feed off my dying body! 

This was to represent, of course, the kind of decisions in Glenn/Frog's life that could and would probably occur, and I personally think mentioning his brief past with his dearest father and so forth was/will be important. All this will obviously lead to some trouble in the future. I do believe he wouldn't save Cyrus, no matter how badly he wanted to because that would probably mean that he wouldn't be as useful to the group and probably wouldn't even have met them. He would save Magus because... well, Frog hates him but then he doesn't hate him. 

WHA?! I bet most of you said that, eh? EH?! ...Maybe no. Well, if Frog lets him live, he can't hate him completely. In **Follow the Leader**, this is obvious. Yeah, I know I shouldn't refer to my other fanfiction, but if it's not in the humorous section in my Chrono Trigger fanfiction, it'll probably have a connection to my CT fics. At any rate... 

I am kind of a Glenn x Lucca fan, myself. *gets mauled by Magus x Lucca fans* But I do like Magus x Lucca, too, due to Yuffie-Girl's friggin' good fanfic (damns yous for makin' an IC fanfic!!)! So my internal likingness fought and fought... still not at a decision, you know. But if Magus was out of the picture and Glenn was cured, no doubt he'd end up with Lucca. And I'm not saying Lucca goes by looks alone, but being the same species kind of helps love, don't it? Lucca also has a problem with frogs, so she'd probably only want to stay friends with Frog when he's... er... Frog. 

Anyway, for the final notings of notes, this is a lead up to an epic fanfic I'm writing. I thought this would make a nice intro of sorts since it'll lead to mucho internal Frog suffering *evil high-pitched cackle* and Magus-ness and stuffness! I guarantee that it'll have more than just you wanting to slap some sense into Frog and crap; there's a lot of character to go around. (I loves to focus on underused characters, so Ayla, Robo, and Crono are big points in the fanfic, along with others) 

So who gets Lucca, you may be wondering?! Well... damn it, you tell me, kids. I think she'd go great with nearly anyone, to be honest. (Alba don't care about couples as long they're IC, you dig?) Help me, kids! Help me!! 

On further note, be looking for the upcoming epical epicness epic of epics called the **Chrono Chronicles**. I'll love you and hug you and worship you if you read it. Reviews are cool, good or bad. 

If you read this far, congrats! You sure do have patience. And you must like me! Or pity me! Ha, that's cool. Yer cool, man. Cool. 

-=-=-   
Alba Aulbath   
**berry@adelphia.net**


End file.
